The Farting Contest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose and Princess Daisy are both very flatulent. They're also pretty aggressive and love competition. So, they decide to have a farting contest, which has all three traits combined. Who'll win the big stink off of all time, Gassy Rosey or Farty Daisy?
1. Chapter 1

**The Farting Contest**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this really should have been done earlier, but I figured, after all the stuff I did today, what the hell. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Both of these gassy gals and everything else belong to Nintendo and SEGA.

* * *

Princess Daisy and Amy Rose were the best of friends ever, having become good friends ever since the Olympics began. From Beijing in 2008, to Vancouver in 2010, and finally at London in 2012, these two girls have managed to become great partners for each other. They were currently at Seaside Hill, doing several exercises for the next match. Both were in their London outfits for the summer games.

"It sure was a great idea to exercise here!" Amy exclaimed as she bent down, stretching her legs out.

Daisy giggled in agreement as she stretched her arms. "Man, you said it, Amy! It's so gorgeous in Seaside Hill, I could practically live here!"

Amy stood back up, her hands behind her back as she approached Daisy. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised to learn that Waluigi has a Taco Stand here!" She rubbed her stomach. "I could sure go for some tacos right now!"

Daisy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Daisy to agree with Amy, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "Golly, you said, it Amy! But first..." Daisy closed her eyes as she bent forward.

Amy gasped as Daisy farted loudly, her butt letting out a tuba like sound that blew several bushes into the air. Daisy stood back up, giggling as she shrugged the powerful stench that followed.

Amy covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh man, Daisy! That stench you let out sure is a knocker!" She waved the gas away with her right hand. "I thought loud farts were harmless, while the silent ones were deadly?"

Daisy laughed as she placed both of her hands on her hips, letting out another raunchy fart that lasted eleven seconds. "My farts are loud and proud, just like me! I couldn't care less whether they stink or not!"

Amy then got an idea, clapping her hands together. "Loud and proud... I like that!" She raised her right leg, belting out a wet fart that lasted seven seconds. "In fact, I'm all in for a fart contest!"

Daisy grabbed Amy's hands together, her eyes sparkling. "You mean, you want to have a farting contest to see who was the loudest, deadliest farts?"

Amy farted in a wet, then raunchy tone, winking with her right eye as she giggled. "You bet it, sister! They don't call me Gassy Rosey for nothing!"

Daisy chuckled, lowering her eyes. "Gassy Rosey... that's a good one!" She shook hands with Amy. "All right, it's on. Whoever can fart the best wins!"

Amy and Daisy then proceeded to hug each other, then aimed their butts at each other, letting out loud raunchy farts at the same time for twenty two seconds. Silver and Vector caught glimpse of this, glancing at each other and backing away to the east.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy and Amy were still in Seaside Hill, ready to show off their gassiness as they were about to square off in front of an audience of young Chao, Hero Chao, and Dark Chao. Daisy was wearing her yellow shirt and orange shorts, while Amy was in her new summer outfit she brought for London.

"I'm gonna plow you down to the ground!" Daisy shouted as she placed her hands on her hips, letting out a ripe fart, causing some of the Hero Chao to faint.

Amy stuck out her tongue as she bent over, letting out a loud raunchy fart. "We'll see about that!"

Several seconds passed. Amy and Daisy both let out cute little poots as they coughed.

"What are we doing, anyway?" Daisy remarked as she rubbed the back of her head.

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. We just agreed to duel."

Omochao popped out of the wooden barrel in between them, waving a white flag. "You're gonna be fencing, of course!"

Daisy and Amy looked at each other as they both gasped, letting out high pitched farts as they squealed in delight. Omochao felt awkward, glancing to the left and right.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Daisy both grabbed a pair of flimsy swords, pointing at each other. Amy waited for Daisy to make her move, who seemed eager to go first. The Chao, Hero Chao, and Dark Chao all watched in awe as Daisy and Amy striked each other, both of them being tied with ten points after several knocks. Omochao served as the ref, hovering above the barrel he was inside of.

Amy smirked as she got an idea. "I know of one way to knock you down..." She ran towards Daisy, then jumped over, landing on Daisy and letting out a nasty fart.

The Chao in the audience all looked away from disgust as Daisy groaned, struggling top get up from underneath Amy. Amy let out another disgustingly loud fart as Daisy coughed, too exhausted to fight.

"All right, Amy... you got me..." Daisy gasped as she struggled, letting out a deep poot as she groaned.

Amy giggled as she folded her arms. "That's Gassy Rosie To You, Daisy!" She squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Daisy finished off fencing, the two females staring at each other as they both scared away the innocent Chaos with their farting.

"You got me pretty good with that butt slam in fencing." Daisy commented as she slapped Amy's butt.

Amy farted loudly, then she giggled, waving her left hand at Daisy. "Thanks. I do a lot of exercise and what not."

Daisy placed her hands on her hips, raising her right eyebrow. "I take it that you practised it on Sonic."

Amy gasped, letting out a high pitched squeaky toot. "What? No way!"

Shadow and Knuckles were watching from a bench nearby, the two sippong coffee.

"I don't get it, Shadow. How come those two dames like farting all the time?" Knuckles asked, his right arm around Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Beats me. Well, with Amy, she's an airhead and doesn't have anything better to do besides chasing Sonic all the time, and Daisy... I guess she hung out with Peach and Wario too much."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, so you're telling me that Peach and Wario fart just as much?"

Shadow glanced back at Knuckles, sighing. "Pretty much, unfortunately."

Knuckles then picked up a shovel he found randomly. "Well, I feel like getting high." He smiled, turning to Shadow. "High shovel!"

Shadow chuckled as he took out another shovel. "High shovel."

The two mammals smashed their shovels with each other. Daisy and Amy noticed, and they both shrugged.

"Well, let's go to the next thing," Daisy commented as she bent forward, "I gotta get my wind waker ready for the next event!" Closing her eyes, Daisy farted loudly, blowing away a passing by Hero Chao.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Daisy were both at the lake nearby the fencing area, with the two preparing to do synchronized swimming. Amy and Daisy were both wearing their swimsuits, preparing to race each other.

"I'm gonna cream you when it comes to swimming!" Daisy stated boldly as she pointed at herself.

Amy rolled her eyes as she folded her arms together, shaking her head. "Please! I'm great at swimming! I've been practicing ever since I have been chasing Sonic!"

Daisy stretched her arms, sticking her tongue out. "We'll see about that! My butt can send me forward in the water!"

Amy gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, letting out a loud raunchy poot. "You use yours farts to go faster? That's cheating!"

Daisy giggled as she clapped her hands together, letting out her own raunchy toot. "Not really! It just helps me go faster! Why else do you think I'm speedy?"

Amy pouted as she pooted, stomping her right foot. "Grrr... I'm tired of hearing all this talk! Let's see you walk the walk!"

Daisy winked as she smacked Amy across the butt, causing Amy to fart loudly. "Not a problem, Rose! Let's go!"

Daisy and Amy got onto the boards, preparing to jump into the seagreen lake.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy and Amy dove into the lake, swimming as fast as they could without going overboard. Daisy had the advantage, being speedy enough to swim away. Amy panted, catching her breath as she kept it up, not being as fast as Daisy. Daisy glanced back, sticking her tongue out at Amy.

"Damn! Daisy sure is fast..." Amy muttered to herself as she bit her lip. "She sure is a great swimmer... I'm gonna have to cut loose and make bubbles if I wanna catch up..." Looking around, Amy took in a breath as she farted loudly, forming gassy bubbles behind her, using it to catch up to Daisy.

Daisy glanced back, seeing Amy catching up with the power of flatulence. Daisy rolled her eyes as she laughed. "I can create farting bubbles too, you know!"

Daisy farted loudly, being more of an advantage to Daisy due to her speed. Daisy reached the yellow flag at the 400 meter point, turning around and belting out a loud tuba like fart as she formed more bubbles. Amy noticed, and she began forcing herself to go fast, feeling like she would faint. Even with her farting bubbles, Amy wasn't able to catch up, being behind Daisy by several meters. Daisy reached the mainland, getting out of the lake as she raised her arms in the air, releasing loud tuba like toots in celebration, with Amy folding her arms and pouting angrily, her wet farts getting wetter.


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy won her swimming match with Amy, shoving the victory in her face. Amy emerged out of the lake, still pissed as she still had her arms folded. Daisy farted loud tuba like poots in celebration, making the Chaos, Flickies, and animal buddies disturbed as they all started to slowly flock away. Both of the very flatulent girls were still wet.

"I did it! I beat you!" Daisy exclaimed as she pointed in Amy's face.

Amy bit Daisy's finger, causing Daisy to reel back in pain. "Oh, hold in your victory, Daisy! You got lucky because you're fast!"

Daisy placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out a eleven second raunchy fart that caused the palm trees behind her to melt. "Ahhhh... I can't hear you over my glorious triumph."

Amy grabbed Daisy by the neck, looking at her face to face. "Next event between you and me involves stench! I bet that you won't survive past me!"

Daisy smirked as she grabbed both of Amy's hands. "Please! My farts smell worse than a garbage disposal! I eat mushrooms all the time, remember?"

Amy giggled as she winked. "Well, I eat chilli dogs alongside Sonic, and we all know what that does to your body!"

Both Amy and Daisy farted in unison, their loud tuba like farts causing all the watching Chaos, Flickies, and animal buddies to run for the hills.

Daisy patted her butt as she farted loudly in deep pitch twice. "All right, you wanna see whose farts smell worse? Let's do it."

Amy chuckled as she folded her arms, bending over a bit as she let out a wet fart that turned raunchy within seven seconds. "My farts don't smell like roses, I'm warning ya..."


	8. Chapter 8

Daisyand Amy were facing each other in the Seaside Square, with Vector and Silver watching. Shadow came over, wondering what was happening. Daisy and Amy were both inside a green cube, locked inside so they could prevent anyone else from smelling their soon to be horrid odors.

"I honestly can't believe they're doing this," Silver commented as he shook his head in disbelief.

Vector shrugged as he placed his left arm around Silver. "Look at it this way, Silver. They're bonding while being competitive at the same time."

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his arms folded as usual. "Yeah, being competitive over farts sure is a great feat in an of itself."

Vector raised his right finger, then he placed it down again. "Actually, that's a very good point."

Daisy placed both of her hands on her hips as she bent over, letting out an airy fart. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Amy?"

Amy stuck her tongue out at Daisy. "Please! My farts will make you beg for your mommy!"

Daisy laughed as she pointed at Amy. "Jokes on you! I don't have a mom!"

Amy rubbed her right arm as she let out a wet poot. "Actually, I don't have one, either..."

Both girls were silent as they let out loud, wet farts. Shadow, Silver, and Vector all groaned together as they shook their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy and Amy both started letting out raunchy farts, stinking up the green cube. Vector, Shadow, and Silver all watched in disbelief as the two girls kept passing gas until thirty seconds pass, with enough stinkiness inside the cube to evacuate an entire city. Daisy and Amy both folded their arms, staring at each other as they were determined to outlast each other.

"Does this make you dizzy?" Daisy asked as she smirked, lifting her left leg and letting a wet fart out. "I had plenty of mushrooms, and they cause really stinky odors!"

Amy laughed as he waved her right hand at Daisy. "Please! I had some chili dogs, and those things will make you go fast!"

One minute passed, and neither girls were phased by their terrible flatulence. Vector was reading a newspaper as Silver and Shadow were each racing each other around the cube, trying to pass the time.

Daisy sniffed the air, shrugging as she shook her head. "This doesn't smell that bad. I smelled much worse."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Honestly, I think Wario is stinkier than our farts combined."

Daisy scoffed. "Wario always stinks, that's what he is!"

Wario was snooping as usual behind some bushes, growling as he was being insulted. "Waa... they think they can make fun of the great stink of Wario? I'll show em..." He then started sneaking around, planning a surprise attack.

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe we should have ate other foods, because neither are submitting to how awful this smells."

Daisy nodded in agreement, letting out a tuba like fart that caused the cube to jiggle. "I concur. It's not fun when we don't get reactions..."

Amy turned to Vector, waving at him. "Hey Vex, you wanna smell our stinky farts?"

Vector glanced at Amy and Daisy, then buried himself back in his newspaper. "Kids today."

Amy sighed, with Daisy patting her on the back, both girls letting out deep pitched farts at the same time. Wario was getting closer to the cube, ready to shock both girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy and Amy decided that they couldn't knock each other out with their smelly farts, so they decided to do the next best thing.

See who can puff up their tight jeans.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Amy commented as she placed on her pair of tight pink jeans, matching with her red shirt. She closed her eyes as she struggled placing the pants on, getting her butt in as she let out s squeaky poot.

Daisy giggled, easily sliding into her pair of tight orange jeans, going with her yellow shirt. "Oh, don't worry. You'll really get pleasured from this. Take it from me!" Daisy then stretched her arms as she let out a cute little poot.

Omochao came onto the stage, which was in the middle of the Seaside Garden within Seaside Hill. He nervously glanced at Daisy and Amy. "Are you sure you girls wanna do this? This is kind of inappropriate and embarrassing..."

Daisy and Amy both narrowed their eyes at Omochao as they let out deep toots at the same time.

Omochao sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, why do I bother to try and reason with you." He sighed as he picked up his microphone, clearing his throat. "Attention, Chaos everywhere!"

Normal Chaos, Hero Chaos, and Dark Chaos all cheered as they clapped their hands and danced, not aware of what was about to occur.

"We hope that you leave any shreds of innocent behind, because tonight is going to be the most arousing night of your lives!" Omochao stated as he gulped, rubbing the back of his head as he whispered, "I sure hope there's a bathroom nearby for me to clean myself up." Clearing his throat, he continued, "We're recording this live in Seaside Hill, where these two lovely and cute ladies shall... pardon me for saying this..." He took a deep breath of air as he opened his eyes. "Fart to puff up their jeans!"

Daisy glanced back at her butt, which appeared flat. She patted her butt with her right hand as she smiled. "A nice big, juicy one should do the trick..."

Amy noticed that she too had a flat butt. "Wow... I guess my flatulence will come in handy after all."

Omochao glanced at both Daisy and Amy, then backed away from the stage, signaling the start of the event. "Ready, girls? Let's get ready to-"

Daisy and Amy farted loudly simultaneously, their jeans puffing up as their butts got bigger and rounder, returning to their normal shape. All of the Chaos in the audience gasped as Daisy and Amy both had their hands on their big butts, both letting out another deep poot in unison as their butts slightly jiggled, with Omochao rubbing his pleasure center. It sure was going to be one hell of a show.


	11. Chapter 11

Daisy and Amy farted as loud as possible, their butts being big and sexy. All of the normal Chao, Hero Chao, and Dark Chao cheered wildly as they lost their innocence, the two very flatulent females willing to get down and dirty.

"Man, I'm starting to feel aroused!" Amy exclaimed as she started giggling.

Daisy laughed as she high fived Amy. "See, Ames? I told ya that you would love this!"

As the two kept farting, their butts got bigger and appeared more appealing. The Chaos all gasped as they couldn't contain themselves.

"I remember that I had a farting problem involving tight jeans, and then puffing up..." Amy commented, feeling a loud, ripe, tuba like poot emerging as she had both of her hands on her flatulent butt. She frowned a bit as another toot got even deeper pitched. "I even remember pooping myself in them..."

"You pooped in your pants?" Daisy remarked, astonished as she blinked several times.

Amy sighed as her fart got deeper and deeper, to the point where it didn't even sound like a fart anymore. "Yeah. It was really embarrassing."

Daisy revved up her fryers as she slapped her butt, letting out a wet toot. "It was great for me, Amy! Sure, at first it was gross, but the mush made my butt smoother! Of course, after I took a nice shower to clean myself off, my butt was looking and feeling better than ever! Ever since, I've been pooping in my pants!"

Amy's right eye twitched, letting out wet ones in response. "Ewww... you do take showers every single time after that, right?"

Daisy stuck out her tongue as she winked at Amy with her right eye, letting out a squeaky toot. "Duh. I may love taking a dump in clothing, but I'm not that disgusting." Daisy placed both of her hands on her big butt, letting out seven loud tuba like farts in succession.

"Oh man, this is too much. I think I'm gonna..." Omochao screamed as he let out cum from his pleasure center, letting out a loud sigh as he giggled, his voice getting higher pitched. "Oh why was I programmed with this..."

All of the normal Chao, Hero Chao, and Dark Chao gasped in shock as they began to get aroused, acting more wild than before as they began to ejactulate as well. Daisy and Amy kept letting out deep, raunchy toots as their butts appeared bigger and sexier, the gas being barely visible. Amy had both of her hands on her butt, moaning as her poots sounded more like loud tubas, while Daisy giggled as she slapped her butt with both of her hands, letting out raunchy and wet farts at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Daisy and Amy were still farting loudly in their tight jeans, their butts appearing bigger and sexier. The Chaos couldn't contain themselves, knocking themselves out as they got too aroused. Amy was starting to worry as Daisy relished every gassy second of the occasion.

"Hey Amy, there's one question I have been meaning to ask you," Daisy stated as she rubbed both of her hands on her big butt, her deep pitched, tuba like farts making a song. "Can you fart to fly around?"

Amy gasped as she let out a squeaky fart that turned deep fast. "Farting to fly? That's crazy!"

Daisy laughed as she opened her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh Ames, you haven't experienced flatulence until you farted to fly around!"

Amy frowned as he looked down, her raunchy fart becoming wetter. "Well, I'm sort of afraid of being in the sky. I have a fear of heights, after all..."

Daisy approached Amy, wrapping her left arm around the humanoid pink hedgehog as she had her right hand on the center of her big butt, farting in a raunchy tone. "Well, you'll never know the thrill until you try it. Take it from me!"

Amy folded her arms, her farts going from wet to raunchy, and then back to wet. "Gee, I dunno..."


	13. Chapter 13

Daisy and Amy were farting loudly as usual in their tight jeans, eventually accepting that both were equal in strength. The entire area was covered in green flatulent gas, enough to kill an entire population.

"Well, our farts are equal!" Daisy exclaimed as she held her hands together with Amy. "I gotta admit, Rose, you really know how to let them out!"

Amy giggled as she pooted loudly, as if she pooped herself. "Oh, well, I'm glad that both of us are use to the stink." She frowned, looking around. "I think we scared off everyone with our powerful toots..."

Daisy patted her butt, letting out more short but loud wet farts. "Well, I'm starting to get a little. I need some more gas, if you know what I mean."

Amy tilted her head to the right as she blinked several times. "So... should we go to a gas station, Daze?"

Daisy laughed as she closed her eyes, raising her right hand. "Oh Amy, you're so cute! But a gas station? That sounds grand! Let's go!"

Daisy and Amy headed westward to find a gas station, both still letting out loud, rotten farts. Wario laughed as he sniffed in the disgusting gas, a large grin across his face as he snuck behind the two flatulent females.


	14. Chapter 14

So, as they said in the last chapter, Daisy and Amy went to that gas station. Why? Oh, who cares, it's a story about two attractive video game girls farting.

"Well, here it is, Ames!" Daisy exclaimed, placing her left arm around Amy. "The gas station I mentioned!"

Amy titled her head sideways to the right. "This place doesn't seem exciting, Daisy. Why are we here again?" She curiously asked. For the sake of curiosity.

Daisy giggled as she looked at her right hand. "It's because we're here to appreciate the finer things in nature!"

Amy looked at Daisy oddly as she raised her left hand. "Wait a minute, isn't something missing from here?"

Daisy blinked as she gasped. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Daisy bent down a bit. "Give it a moment!"

Princess Daisy farted loudly, her gas sounding like a deep tuba. Amy covered her hand with both of her hands as Daisy laughed, farting again to see her jeans puff up.

"Man, I haven't done this in a while!" Daisy exclaimed as she squealed, letting out another tuba toot, "Come on, Amy, you know you're full of it!"

Amy sighed as she shrugged. "Oh, why not." Amy took in a deep gasp of air as she let out a deep, ripe fart, noticing that it started to sound wet. She shuddered as she rubbed her arms. "Ewww, I think I made a mess in my panties again!"

* * *

MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE IN SEASIDE HILL...

"So, where did the gassy girls go?" Silver asked, rubbing his right arm.

Vector shrugged, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "I don't know. But I'm sure they're doing something exciting."

Waluigi scoffed as he folded his arms, closing his eryes and shaking his head. "Exciting? Them stinking it up is exciting? Give me a break!"

Vector frowned as he tilted his head to the right. "I guess you got a good point." He looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed.

"...Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Silver suggested as he raised his hands.

Waluigi wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Well, we can go to my taco stand. It's not like anything special is going on today."

Vector and Silver nodded in agreement. The trio headed southward, where Waluigi's Taco Stand was located. Meanwhile, towards the east, Wario was snooping about, catching the scent of Daisy and Amy. He chuckled as he continued following, like the creep that he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy and Daisy were getting bored of the gas station, so they decided to kick around in an abandoned soccer field just several miles east of the gas station. Three miles, to be exact. As usual, the two females were letting them fly like they were nothing.

"Come on! Gimmie your best shot!" Daisy exclaimed as she bent over, letting out a loud, tuba like poot. "Let's do this!"

Amy kicked the grass a few times as he kicked the soccer ball towards Daisy, who struck it back fierce. Amy screamed as the soccer ball hit her right in the head, knocking her back, her legs in the air. Amy farted loudly, her jeans getting even darker.

"Oy... maybe we should go shopping for new clothes," Amy commented as she sat up, rubbing her butt as she let out a few more wet toots, "Not only are they stinking us up, they're causing them to get really gross..."

Daisy placed her hands on her hips as she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please! You don't know the true potential your butt can release without getting down and dirty!" Daisy glanced at her butt as she bent over, letting out brief but loud tuba toots, each of them getting deeper and grosser.

Amy sighed as she placed her hands on her face. "How about we just go shopping right now? It wouldn't kill us."

A pink butterfly came flying near Amy's butt. Amy farted loudly, the gas killing the poor butterfly. Amy gasped as she glanced back, to see the dead butterfly behind her butt, farting again. Daisy's eyes widened as she walked over to Amy, bending down and farting as she observed the dead butterfly.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy and Daisy were looking at the dead butterfly Amy killed with her gas. Amy was still in shock as she held her hands together, while Daisy placed her hands on her hips.

"Man, you really nailed this bug down," Daisy commented as she turned her head to Amy.

Amy sniffled as she rubbed her nose. "Oh, me and my big butt!" She farted loudly, causing the back of her jeans to puff up as the tuba like sound echoed throughout the tropical area. "I know my farts are loud and deadly, but that poor thing literally didn't see it coming!"

Daisy blinked as she gasped, clapping her hands together as she let out a tuba toot. "Hold on a minute! We were suppose to go swimming with Peach and Blaze!"

Amy rubbed her right arm as she frowned, shaking her head. "I don't know, remember the last time we were in the water? Our farts caused so many stinky bubbles..."

Daisy giggled as she wrapped her right arm around Amy. "Sometimes, you gotta let loose and appreciate the finer things of life! A couple of stinky poots isn't gonna changed that!" She slightly bent forward as she positioned her butt upwards, farting as gross as possible as the tuba like toot became more wet.

Amy shuddered with disgust as she let out a cute little poot, closing her right eye as she was disgusted by Daisy's fart. "Ewww, Daisy! You let out a gross one!"


	17. Chapter 17

Amy Rose and Princess Daisy decided to head eastward to see if anything else was happening in Seaside Hill. Wario was trailing behind him, catching their scents by following their rancid farts.

"Oh, what fun am I going to do with you two..." Wario muttered to himself as he laughed, making himself more creepier than before. "You two will be nice to have..."

Amy had her arms folded, still not feeling right after killing the innocent butterfly. "Daisy, shouldn't we be using our farts for good, not evil?"

Daisy had her arms wrapped around the back of her head, turning to Amy. "Are you still worried about that whole incident?"

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, letting out a wet fart than got more tuba like. "I still feel terrible about that poor bug. To think, my smelly fart killed it in one go..."

Daisy wrapped her left arm around Amy, placing her right hand on her butt. "Come on, it's not all bad! Sure, the butterfly never saw it coming, but that's what farts are! They're the ultimate surprise no one expects!" She farted loudly, feeling the back of her jeans getting wetter as she let out a sigh of relief, sniffing the air and giggling. "Even us two can still surprise a lot of people."

Amy frowned as she shook her head. "Well, I'm going to have to take a breather from farting... I just can't keep doing it, letting it occur while I know that it can kill anyone or anything..." She farted loudly again, placing both of her hands on her butt as she released another tuba toot. "And I really hope I don't poop myself again like the last time!"

As Daisy and Amy kept talking to each other while letting out more disgusting farts, Wario hid in some nearby bushes, rubbing his hands together as he laughed deviously, not being heard by the two flatulent females.


	18. Chapter 18

Amy and Daisy were in the eastern part of Seaside Hill, where there seemed to be more grassy hills then there were tropical jungle foliage and sandy beaches.  
The two females kept farting of course, but unaware that they were being followed.

"So now what?" Amy asked, placing her hands on her hips as she let out another tuba poot.

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head, her lips trembling as she released two wet toots. "I'm not sure. Maybe do some stretches to make ourselves feel better?"

Amy shrugged as she blinked. "Works for me." She remarked.

The two flatulent females then began stretching their bodies, letting out worse farts than before, causing the nearby plants to welt from the awful stench. Wario was hiding behind the rotting plants, trying to avoid contact with either Amy or Daisy as he kept on snooping as usual, much to his amusement.


	19. Chapter 19

Princess Daisy and Amy Rose were stretching in Seaside Hill, still letting out loud, rotten farts as Wario caught up, watching the two. The sneaky fat man chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"And now, to spring my trap!" Weario exclaimed to himself as he pulled out a gray remote with a big red button, pressing it.

Suddenly, a large yellow cage popped out of the ground, trapping Daisy and Amy inside as it locked itself. Daisy and Amy screamed as Wario laughed, emerging out of the bushes.

"Wa ha ha! I have you two farting females!" Wario exclaimed as he shook his fat butt with glee, taunting further, "Now, I'll get to torture you two for all my entertainment!"

"But why!" Daisy exclaimed as she released a tuba like poot, puffing up her dirty jeans, "You honestly don't have anything better to do with yourself?"

Wario rubbed the back of his head. "D'oh I Missed the point you're trying to make." He replied, lowering his eyes.

Amy bent over a bit forward as she placed her hands on her hips, also letting out a tuba sounding fart. "She means that you don't have to kidnap us for entertainment. You have an endless supply of stuff to do elsewhere."

Wario nodded as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmmm... true..." He shrugged as he laughed. "But, this is a fetish feuled fanfic, so I get to do what I want! Wa ha ha!"

Daisy and Amy looked at each other with concerned as they farted loudly in unison, feeling awkward and frightened.


	20. Chapter 20

Princess Daisy and Amy Rose were still trapped in the cage that Wario trapped them in, wondering what to do as they farted all the while, thinking of something. Daisy snapped her fingers as she got an idea.

"Hey Amy, since our farts are powerful enough to clear a room," Daisy commented as she winked with her left eye, smiling as she faced Amy, "Why don't we aim our butts at the bars and just fart our way out?"

Amy rubbed the back of her head with her right hand sheepishly. "I know it's hypocritical for me to say this, but isn't that a little ridiculous?"

Daisy laughed as she patted Amy on the head. "Of course! That's what will make this plan work!" She nodded her head as she placed her hands on her jeans clad butt, bending over and aiming at the bars. "And besides, this still technically counts to our contest!"

Daisy farted loudly, the tuba like flatulence puffing up her jeans as the bars melted from impact, with Amy dropping her jaw in disbelief. Daisy laughed as she patted her butt with both of her hands, letting out more loud, rotten farts as the cage then collapsed on both Daisy and Amy, much to Amy's dismay, with Daisy shrugging it off.


	21. Chapter 21

Princess Daisy and Amy Rose managed to get out of the cage, now walking nearby the Ocean View race course in Seaside Hill. Both of their butts appeared big from their tight, puffed up jeans, of which was caused by their loud, tuba like farts. Daisy farted as she stretched her arms about, with Amy letting out a cute little poot as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"So, what are we gonna do now, Daisy?" Amy asked as she blinked, tilting her head to the right. "I mean, we're still in a contest with each other, right?"

Daisy placed her hands on her hips as she smiled, turning to the right to see Amy. "You got a good point there. How about we see who can poop our pants first?"

Amy shuddered as she held both of her shoulders, farting in disgust. "Eww... I know we're gross, but not that gross..."

Daisy stuck her tongue out as she patted her butt twice with her right hand, letting out a deep pitched toot, "Oh come on, where's your sense of thrill seeking? We can just change pants and panties afterwards!"

Amy shook her head in disagreement as the two continued heading southward. "I still don't like it... I would be so embarrassed, I would die..." She whimpered, closing her eyes while farting.


	22. Chapter 22

Daisy and Amy were both sitting on top of the ruins facing the Ocean View race course, just letting out silent but deadly farts as they stink up the salty air, getting pretty bored as they had no idea of what to do next.

"You know, we could always see who's gassier," Daisy commented as she placed both of her hands underneath her butt, farting louder as she felt the gas hitting her hands, giggling as she felt aroused. "Oh, that felt so good."

Amy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "But, aren't we always farting?"

Daisy shook her head. "No, I mean see who can burp as much while farting. It'll be neat, watch!" Daisy then cleared her throat as she took in a big gasp, suddenly belching loudly, causing the resting seagulls to fly away. She followed it up with a deep pitch poot, causing Daisy to laugh as she began coughing. "Whoa! I really stunk it up this time!"

Amy coughed as well, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Eww, Daisy, you smell worse than the Chemical Plant Zone!" She exclaimed as she also let out a deep pitched toot, feeling her jeans puff up. "Why do we stink so much?"

While the two girls continued questioning each other, the race course was smelling worse, causing the racers to stop as they were forced to leave so that they wouldn't breathe in the horrid stench that appeared out of nowhere.


	23. Chapter 23

Daisy and Amy Rose decided to leave the tropical lush Seaside Hill and head towards Station Square, walking just nearby the Speed Highway. Coincidentally, it was the evening, as the yellow and orange sunset was brightening up the bluish skyline and highways, with the city smelling bad enough for Daisy and Amy's farts to have little to no effect.

"So, this is the Speed Highway, huh?" Daisy asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, letting out loud tuba like farts as she walked past shocked human bystanders, not caring about their reactions. "It seems all right. Kinda makes me wanna go grab my Mach Bike and speed down it."

Amy had her arms folded, her trombone like farts accompanying Daisy's flatulence. "Well duh. Everyone wants to go running on the Speed Highway." She smiled as she tilted her head up, closing her eyes. "It's why my lovey dovey Sonic loves coming here literally every day..."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Sonic The Hedgehog sped right past the two gassy females, heading to one of the paths that led to the highway. Daisy and Amy watched in amazement as they glanced at each other, farting in unison as they blinked.

"He got here quickly," They both replied to each other in unison as they continued walking, their farting causing more accidents in Speed Highway that normal as several vehicles crashed into each other, with a certain giant truck crashing into the wall of a high standing skyscraper, exploding in a violent, fiery fashion.


	24. Chapter 24

Princess Daisy and Amy Rose left the Speed Highway and headed right into City Escape, looking at the road from the top of the hill. The two flatulent females looked at each other as they wondered how they were gonna go down.

"So, uh... I think we should slide down this big street on our bellies," Daisy suggested as she placed her hands on her hips, letting out a loud, trombone like fart. "And we can use our gas to make us go faster!"

Amy shook her head as she folded her arms. "No way, Dumbsy! Who do you think we are, penguins?" She farted as her lips began to tremble. "Just because both of us are full of hot air doesn't mean we should use it like this..."

Suddenly, Daisy got an idea, pointing at Amy. Amy farted in confusion as she tilted her head to the right, before turning around, gasping as she farted in shock, seeing a store that sold snowboards. Daisy and Amy both ran in, buying the snowboards as they got back to their place on the hill.

"Ready?" Daisy asked Amy as she stood on her yellow snowboard, bending over as her trombone like poot got deeper pitched like a tuba.

Amy farted in response as she giggled, being on a red snowboard. "Finally, we'll be able to be true to the title of this fanfic!" And like that, both females farted loudly, using their farts to propel them in the air, allowing them to go forward as they started to speed downhill the street, _rolling around at the speed of sound_.


End file.
